The Titan Chronicles: The New Heroes
by Miisakee
Summary: During Percy's battle with Kronos in TLO, he lost, all will be made clear , and the gods were imprisoned. New heroes arise, but they're the children of the Titans? And is Percy really dead?


**Erm, hi guys!**

**Pretty much this stemmed from the idea of what if the Titans had kids, what would they think of the war, would they fight for Kronos or the gods?**

**This is set just after the fight between Kronos and Percy and in this version Kronos won!**

**All will be made clear through flashbacks and so on!**

**The names, and who their parents are, are below, but remember this bit IS skippable.**

* * *

><p><strong>Samuel, son of Kronos, (Titan of the sky, King of the Titans,),<strong>

**Quiquon, son of Hyperion, (Titan of light),**

**Imogene, daughter of Iapetos, **

**Madonna, daughter of Atlas, (Titan of the west and astronomy and lord of endurance,)**

**Chase, son of Oceanus, (Titan of the sea)**

**Lamina, daughter of Prometheus, **

**Jacob, son of Typhon,**

* * *

><p><strong>END SKIPPABLE PART!<strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not in any way own either PJO or the Greek Gods or the Titans.**

**PJO belongs to Rick Riordan and the Greek Gods and the Titans belong to... I dunno!**

**I **_**do **_**however own the kids of the titans and you may use them but make sure you ask permission first, ok?**

**The Titan Chronicles: The New Heroes**

Madonna, daughter of Atlas made her way through the Underworld.

Madonna was a girl of about fifteen, with long blonde hair and bright blue eyes, about five foot four in height and of a slim build.

She shuddered as she passed some souls and then glanced up as the guard _empousa_ saluted her.

"Lady Madonna, what brings you down here?" she asked.

"My father sent me down to see how the work progresses!" she answered, her voice clear and strong.

The _empousa _nodded.

"Yes, my lady!"

Madonna glanced around.

"Did any of the others come down?" she asked.

"Yes, my lady, Lord Samuel came down earlier and Lord Chase and Lady Lamina came down also. None of them have left yet."

"Where are they?" asked Madonna.

"I believe they have gone to check on the..." the _empousa _spat the word "gods" out, "Will you be following them, Lady Madonna?" she finished politely.

Madonna nodded and left, starting towards Tartarus.

As far as she knew, Hades, Hera, Hestia, Demeter, Dionysus, Aphrodite and Ares were in Tartarus, while Hermes was being tortured by Kronos somewhere else, she wasn't sure about that, and Apollo and Artemis were being treated as slaves in Kronos's palace, she was apparently going there next and most likely the others were too, Athena and Poseidon were trapped somewhere, again she had no idea where, Hephaestus was under Mount St Helens, poor guy being trapped in his own forge, and Zeus was holding up the sky in the place of her father, Atlas.

As she went toward Tartarus, she made sure she passed the workings on her father's palace, just next to Kronos's.

Kronos was having palaces built for all of the Titans wherever they wanted it.

Oceanus wanted his in the ocean (well duh, he _is _the Titan of the sea) and Chase, his son, had just gone along with it.

Kronos, of course, had several palaces, one on Mount Olympus and another down in the underworld, next to her father's, and another somewhere else, she would have to remember to ask Samuel where it was.

She was pulled from her musings by finally catching up with her friends.

Samuel was the son of Kronos, a boy of about fifteen or sixteen, he had black hair in a messy cut and golden eyes, like his father's except his was only the place that was normally coloured, not anywhere else, he was about five foot six in height.

Then there was Chase, son of Oceanus, a boy of about fourteen, black hair, again in a messy cut, and sea-green eyes, about five foot five in height.

Finally, there was Lamina, daughter of Prometheus, a girl of about twelve, auburn haired and green eyes, about five foot one in height.

So they all made their way to the elevator that led to Tartarus.

Entering it they started to the bottom floor.

"So..." Chase trailed off.

"So?" asked Samuel.

"So!" answered Chase.

Madonna interrupted before Samuel and Chase could get into a full-blown 'so' argument.

"So, are any of you going to Lord Kronos's palace?" she asked.

Samuel grinned and opened his mouth to speak.

"Except for you, Samuel, you live there!"

Samuel smirked.

"Well, technically I'm living there while Dad gets the others built!"

"Whatever!"

Chase nodded.

"I am, Lamina?" he said, turning to Lamina.

Lamina nodded.

"I think so," she answered.

They fell silent again.

Chase laughed.

His friends looked at him quizzically.

"Sorry, I just can't get my head round Samuel calling Lord Kronos, Dad!"

The others grinned except Samuel who just glared.

"So what, it's not MY fault he's my dad!"

"I wasn't saying it was! I was just saying that it sounds weird!"

Samuel was silent.

"Touché," he said at last.

"So Samuel, have you seen Apollo and Artemis yet?" asked Lamina.

Samuel shook his head.

"No, but I think I'll see them tonight!" he answered.

"Cool," murmured Lamina.

At that moment the elevator door opened and the four kids trooped out.

Samuel made his way over to the jailer.

While he conversed with the jailer, Chase and Lamina made their way over to the cage.

Chase's arm had unconsciously slipped around Lamina, his protective mother-hen mode leaping into action.

Madonna just leaned by the elevator door.

**Chase and Lamina's conversation with the gods**

As Chase and Lamina got closer to the gods a voice rang out.

"So you're here to gloat again, are you?" it was Hades, his dark eyes glaring viciously at them.

Chase's arm tightened around Lamina.

"We haven't been here before," he snapped.

Demeter frowned as she looked closer.

"Aren't you a bit young to be Kronos's minions?" she asked, with no malice in her voice, just genuine curiosity.

"We're not the minionsof Lord Kronos!" said Lamina indignantly.

"Lamina!" hissed Chase.

"You're not?" asked Aphrodite in shock.

Chase, who had been glaring at Lamina, transported his glare to the gods.

"It's none of your business!" he snapped.

"Chase!" a sharp voice came from the elevator, "Don't be rude!"

"Yes, Mom!" snapped Chase.

"Chase!" Samuel said sternly, pausing in his conversation.

Chase sighed.

"Sorry Madonna..." he murmured.

Samuel nodded and went back to his conversation.

The gods were shocked.

The people that had come before had been cruel and hateful, these actually told off the one that acted nastily.

Chase turned to them.

"Sorry for being rude!" he said softly.

"It's fine," said Aphrodite kindly.

Chase sighed.

"I'm Chase," he said softly.

"But why are you here?" asked Hera.

Chase sighed.

"Because of my dad," he murmured.

"Who's your dad?" asked Demeter.

"Oceanus..." he murmured.

All of the gods glared at him.

"You're the son of Oceanus?" asked Hades coldly.

"Yeah..." he murmured.

They each started to talk angrily, overlapping each other so much that no one could make out what they were saying properly, but it was probably something along the lines of, "And they say we're bad for having kids with mortals!"

"SHUT UP!" yelled Lamina.

"What?" snapped Dionysus angrily.

"Look, my dad is Prometheus! But just 'cause our parents are bad, doesn't make us bad! You can't blame us for what our dads did!" protested Lamina.

Before the gods could answer, a yell came from where Samuel was conversing with the jailer, though it sounded more like an argument.

"Why?"

"Because Lord Kronos told specifically that you were not to go in there!"

"Why?"

"Oh, I don't know, maybe because you're a big softie?" snapped the jailer sarcastically.

"I am not!"

"Yes you are!"

"Not!"

"You are!"

Chase glanced over.

"Sam, what happened to don't argue?"

Sam glared at him.

"Shut up!" he said.

Lamina groaned.

"Guys, come on! We better leave now!" she said, sending a pleading look over to Madonna.

Madonna nodded.

"Yeah, we'll be late to Lord Kronos's thing if we don't hurry up!" she said in agreement.

Sam nodded.

"Let's go!" he said with a smirk.

**Dun, dun, DUN! **

**Would it be too much to ask for a review?**

**This is the first try and I'll probably re-write it endlessly, so any criticism is welcome, just not flames.**

**That's pretty much it!**


End file.
